The war has begun.
by Chaos1
Summary: The war between the Youkai's and the Ningen's has begun. My first Fanfic, so any pointers or even a flame, just so I can get a bit of expearience. Please?
1. Default Chapter

Many years have past since the guy's last mission. Since, they've split up and gone there separate ways. Yuusuke moved away and got married to Kieko. Kuwabara has also moved away and married Yukina and had a child. Kurama stayed where he was, living with his mother. Hiei, of course, went back to the Makai to continue his training and now has taken Mukuro's place. Not to their knowledge, a ningen underground organization has been working, non-stop. They have now found a way to control the gateway to the Makai. Also, they've developed weapons that work effectively against the youkais. They've been training selected officers special combat. And now, their ready. for war.  
A lone battered youkai staggered up the steps towards the throne room in the Makai. He forced the doors open and staggered up to the base of the throne.  
"Lord Hiei" he panted. The small youkai that sat on the throne sat forward,  
"Yes?!" he snapped.  
"Ambush, sir.."  
"What?" he stood up and walked towards the youkai. He grabbed the youkai by the neck and held him up to his gaze. The youkai was staring straight into angry, blood red eyes.  
"What 'kind' of ambush?" he asked calmly.  
"N-ningen" the youkai said his last word as he collapsed in Hiei's arms. He died from his bleeding. Hiei's eye's widened at his last statement.  
"Ningen? but how?" He quickly pushed the youkai off him and stormed out of the room. His long ebony cape trailing behind him as he strode. When he opened the door he was greeted by a big smile.  
"What the?" then he sighed as he worked out it was only Boton.  
"Hello" she chirped. Hiei just snorted and kept walking.  
"Hiei? What's wrong?" she followed, floating along on her oar. He ignored her and kept going. Boton got a little p'd so she flew directly in front of him. Hiei came to a sudden Holt with Boton blocking his way.  
"Hn" he growled.  
"Don't you growl at me!" she snapped, "Now, what's the matter. What's with the rush?"  
"A war is breaking out," he said quietly, his intense red eyes looking straight at her.  
"War?! With who?" she panicked,  
"Ningens"  
"What?, but how?"  
"How the hell should I know!" Hiei snapped as he continued to walk.  
"What are you going to do?" she followed,  
"What do you think I would do?" he glanced at her and kept walking, speeding up.  
"Fight back?" she answered,  
"Hn" Hiei commented as he approached one of the Youkai messengers. "Round up all my S class youkais and anything that comes close!" he snapped.  
"Y-yes sir!" the youkai answered as she sped off into the darkness of the Makai.  
"Hiei, will it work?" she asked,  
"Will what work?"  
"The S class, is that enough?"  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"You know, their still around?"  
"Who? oh, they'd want to help the Ningens though" he stated,  
"Why?"  
"Because they are Ningens!" he snapped,  
"Kurama isn't all ningen, you know that?"  
"His mother is, he'd want to protect her"  
"He'd also want to protect his home," Hiei got fed up with her and he stormed off. Boton followed again, she cut him off once more. Hiei just glared at her,  
" And his friend" she commented. Hiei blinked, then went into thought. "You know he would want to help, and so would the others".  
"That Baka wouldn't"  
"Kuwabara would so!"  
"Hn" he commented again, "How am I suppose to get word to them? The Ningens would have the gate cut off"  
"Hmm, good point. But you have to try!" she pleaded, "Or every thing you know could go to ruins"  
"Any way, how could they help?" he paced, "One of my S class youkais couldn't even stand up to they're weapons, how are they suppose to?" He sighed in frustration.  
"You've got to try!"  
"I can't leave! Who's going to train the youkais?" he looked at her, "You'll have to go"  
"Me?!"   
"Yes you, I'll distract them while you get through and find the others"  
"You'd do that for me?" she smiled,  
"No!" Hiei snapped," This is for the Makai, my home! not for you!"  
"Oh Hiei" Boton floated down and hugged him.   
"Get off me!" Hiei snapped trying a break free from her killer grip.  
"I'll go" she said as she let Hiei go.  
"Hn, right. Lets move" he called as he sped off towards the gate.  
"Hey!" she called, "Wait up! You know I can't keep up with you!"  
They got to the gateway. No ningen were in sight. But Hiei knew they were there.  
"How many?" Boton whispered,  
"Hn" Hiei counted, "About 5" Hiei stood up and stretched for a moment.  
"You ready?" she asked.  
"I'll call when you're to go" he went to walk, "And Boton"  
"Yes?"  
"You go no matter what happens" he looked at her once more then walked over towards the gate. He made it to the clearing and kept walking. He could sense the ki's of the humans moving around him. He knew where each one was.  
"Freeze!" a human called to Hiei. He was right behind him with a gun pointed to Hiei's back.  
"I wouldn't do that" Hiei stated.  
"What the?!" the human commented as he felt a cold, sharp blade pierce his stomach and go stright through him. The human collapsed to the ground dropping his gun.  
"One down" Hiei commented as 2 others came out.  
"Freeze freak!" one called. Hiei's eyes narrowed and went a little redder than usual.  
"What'd you call me?" he snapped as he turned towards the human.  
"You heard me you fre...?!" he was cut off by Hiei's blade decapitating his head.  
"You asshole!" the other called as he ran for Hiei. Hiei swung to meet the humans blade head on with his own. They stood there for a moment, locked in battle. Hiei's smiled.  
"What are you grinning at!" the human snapped.  
"Oh, and old friend"  
"What?"  
"The Grim Reaper!" Hiei snapped as his blade broke the other into a million pieces.  
"Ah!" the human screamed as the blade went through him like thin air. Another human ran at Hiei from behind. Hiei swung around with the dead human's body still on his blade and used it to throw at the other. It hit with a thump. The live human fell to the ground with the much heavier human onto of it. Hiei walked over to them and noticed the live one was female.  
"You really are a cruel race" Hiei commented.  
"Why's that!" the female snapped.  
"You get females to fight a man's war" he said as he lined his blade up for the killer blow. He swung but was stopped by another human with some sort of gun faced directly at him.  
"Die scum!" he called as he let loose a liquid spray. It hit Hiei aswell as the female human.  
"Agh!" Hiei screamed as the liquid burned his face and arm. The female screamed with pain as the acid burnt through her face. Hiei couldn't stand her scream, so he ended her life quickly. He looked at the last remaining human with his one good eye. One side of his face was completely covered with blood and his right arm was useless. He swopt the katana over to his left arm and threw it at the human. It hit him in the shoulder and he fell.   
"Boton!" he yelled, "Go!" Boton shot out from behind the bush, but stopped near Hiei.  
"Hiei!" she called, Hiei looked at her and she could see the full extent of the wounds. "But."  
"GO!" he yelled as the other human aimed up at her. Hiei leapt at him and knocked him down again. Boton flew through the gate and went directly to the ningen world.  
"Hiei..." she said silently as the gateway closed behind her, "Good luck". A small tear fell down her cheek as she sped off towards Kurama's place.  



	2. Time is of the essence

Boton flew as fast as her oar would take her to Kurama's old place. She kept running as she landed the oar in a hurry, straight up to the door. She banged on it roughly.  
'Bang Bang!'  
She heard footsteps coming towards the door and a shadowy figure peared through the window. Then walked to the door and opened it.  
"Boton?" A familiar voice came.  
"Kurama!" she said happily. Kurama opened th door and gave Boton a big hug. He hadn't changed much. Still had the long red hair and emerald eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Umm...well" she heisated.  
"What?"  
"We've got a war happening"  
"War! where?"  
"In the Makai, between the humans and the youkai's"  
"Your kidding?" Kurama paced on the pourche, "What about Hiei, is he okay?"  
Boton lowered her head,  
"What?!" Kurama grabbed her shoulders gently and held her head up, "What happened?"  
"I don't know how he is, I kind of left him in a rush" she went sad, "He wasn't fairing very well."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I don't know!" she broke free of his grasp, "I told you! I left"  
"Why'd you leave if he needed you!"  
"He told me to!" her violet eyes starting to water.  
"Oh Boton" Kurama stepped forward to comfort her, "I'll come and help them"  
"Thank you Kurama"  
"I'll go back now while you go get Yuusuke and Kuwabara, Okay?"  
"Will they listen to me?"  
Kurama smiled, "Why wouldn't they?". Boton smiled back as she got her oar and got on.  
"You'll be okay?"  
"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy" he commented with a big smile.  
"Good luck, Kurama" she called as she flew off.  
"You too!" he called back not knowing if she heard of not, but he kept going.  
  
Boton knew exactly where Yuusuke went, she'd visited him many times since. It took her about an hour to get to his front door step. She knocked on it calmly. Footsteps came up to the door, and it opened.  
"Hello?" it was Kieko.  
"Oh, Hello Kieko, is Yuusuke in?"  
"Boton" she said with a big smile, "Yes, yes he's in, come inside"  
"No thankyou, I'd rather stay out here"  
"Okay, I'll go get him for you" Kieko walked off to find Yuusuke.  
'This is going to be hard with Kieko around' Boton thought to herself.  
"Yes?" came Yuusuke's voice from down the hallway as he walked up, "Boton!" he commented happily.  
"Hello Yuusuke" she was greeted with a big hug.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Trouble" she answered glumly.  
"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"  
"Makai trouble" she started, "Yuusuke, the Ningens have started a war with the youkai's"  
"What?!" he blurted and quickly covering his mouth so Kieko wouldn't hear.  
"They need your help, Kurama and .." she paused,  
"What?" Yuusuke looked deeper at her, "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing. And Hiei are already there"  
"What about Kazuma?"  
"I haven't been to him yet"  
"I'll come with you there then we'll go to the Makai"  
"You'll help?" Boton chirped.  
"Of course, Who wouldn't help thier friends?" Yuusuke smiled.  
"Let's go then, oh" she realised, "What about Kieko"  
"Oh" Yuusuke commented, "Hold on" he ran back inside. Boton heard some talking but then it got a little louder.  
"Yuusuke!!" Kieiko yelled as Yuusuke came bolting out of the door,  
"GO!" he called to Boton who quickly got on her oar while Yuusuke grabbed his Motor Cycle and sped off down the street.  
Boton caught up to him, "What did you tell her?"  
"Got a mission"  
"oo, she wouldn't like that" Boton commented,  
"Did it sound like she did?" he laughed as they went off towards Kuwabaras place.  
They got there soon enough and Boton let Yuusuke do the talking this time.  
'Knock Knock'  
'Thump thump thump' came great footsteps torwards the door. The door opened and a very familiar face peered through.  
"Yuusuke!" He boomed as he opened the door and gave Yuusuke a big hug.  
"Yeh..H-hi..Ka-zuma" Yuusuke said while being crushed. Kazuma let him down,  
"What are you 2 doing here?" he asked looking at Boton also. Yukina came to the door,  
"Oh, hello Yuusuke, Boton" she said in her little voice.  
"Hello Yukina" they both said.  
"Um, We've got a big problem?"  
"What sort of problem?" Yukina asked as she came out the door and stood next to Kazuma.  
"A Makai problem" Boton answered.  
"OH no!" Kazuma blurted, "I'm not going back there!"  
"Kazuma, we really need your help" Boton pleaded.  
"They could be in trouble" Yuusuke added.  
"Who?" Yukina asked,  
"Kurama and Hiei" Boton commented.  
"Hiei? Kurama?" Yukina looked at Kazuma, "Go help them, please"  
"But" Kazuma looked at his wifes eyes  
"Come on!" Yuusuke pleaded,  
"Oh alright" Kazuma gave up, "But what about.."  
"I'll take care of then both, don't worry" Yukina added, "Now go" she smiled softly.  
"Okay!" Kazuma boomed as he got on the back of Yuusukes Motor bike.  
"Be careful, all of you" she called as all 3 sped off, back towards the gateway, "Take care" she said silently. 


End file.
